Misunderstanding of G Strings
by RaginFireDesire
Summary: Hotaru comes home one day and told her Haruka poppa she broke her G String!Haruka stares at her shocked not knowing what to say,while Setsuna laughs at her and Michiru says she'll get Hotaru a new one!Haruka just stares..


Ahahahaha A funny incident had not too long ago.. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, though I would love too..

Misunderstanding G-Strings 

It was late afternoon, almost time for Hotaru to come home. I was in the kitchen reading my newspaper and waiting for my dear Hime-chan. Since Michiru doesn't come home till later, I spend my "father" daughter moments with Hime-chan. I do enjoy it; Hotaru is so wild and fun sometimes. She would always be on my side when we steal fresh baked cookies Michiru would make.

_Ding Dong! _

It was the doorbell! I sat up and walked over to the door. As soon as I opened the door Hime-chan embraced me. The embrace lasted for a while until we finally walked into the house.

"How was school Hime-chan?" I asked, staring into her violet eyes.

"Sugoi!!!" She chirped.

I smiled and ruffled her hair, we both walked into the kitchen to find some food. Not just any food.. Junk Food! Of course, I can't cook so I shouldn't mess up the kitchen, nor do I want to sleep on the couch…

"Haruka-poppa?"

"Hai?"

"Can we go to the mall tomorrow or whenever you're not busy?" She asked, while I continued to drink my coke.

"Sure, why do you need to go?"

"I broke my G-String"

I spit my coke accidentally all over the table and Hime-chan stared..

"Nani!?!?!" I screamed!!! Scaring hime-chan a little.

"I broke my G-String" she repeated.

"You.. you… broke your G-String??"

"Hai…."

I fell over, probably from being shocked. I awoke after I heard Michiru calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw aquamarine eyes and violet eyes.

"Konnichiwa" I yawned.. I sat up and placed a quick kiss on Michiru's soft and delicate lips.

"Konnichiwa, dinners ready."

"Dinner? Already?"

"Hai.. its 7 Haruka.."

"Oh.."

"Come on Haruka-poppa!!!" Hotaru screamed and pulled my hand, directing me to the kitchen.. The doorknob rattles, and finally the door opens.

"Setsuna-momma!!!" Hotaru screamed and rushed over to Setsuna, hugging her to death.

"You came just in time for Dinner.." I stated.

"Come on Setsuna-momma! Let's go eat.."

"Okay"

The three of us headed to the dining room, taking a seat around our wooden table. The utensils were placed properly and our dinner stood in front of us. Almost taunting us to eat it.

"Itakidimasu!" Michiru said.

Everyone ate their meal silently, not knowing what to say. Setsuna was the one who broke the silence between us.

"How was school Hime-chan?" She asked.

"It was great!"

"That's good." Michiru added in.

It was now 8:30 pm, the sunlight dimming every minute or so, leaving our house in a darker shade. The four of us retired to the Family room, where we would watch T.V together or encourage Hotaru to study. ' Am I forgetting something?' I thought.. I thought back for a while, skimming through my memory.. Until I remembered what I was searching for..

"Hime-chan, would you like to tell Michiru-momma what you broke today?" I stated, looking from Hotaru-chan to Michiru.

"Hai" She yelped.

"Nani? Did you break something Hime-chan?"

"Hai, I broke my G-String…"

"Oi? You did? I have another one in my bedroom"

"Nani??? You have a G-String in our bedroom?" My eyes grew wide and my mouth gapped open to what Michiru had just said.

"Of course I do, I always keep one just in case.." She added…

Setsuna who was on the other side of the couch chuckled, from my remark..

"Oi, Haruka-kun you don't get it.." She giggled and caressed Hotaru's hair.

"When did you have a G-String? I never saw you wear one.."

"Michiru-momma, You can wear a G-String?"

"Iie, Hotaru-chan…"

"Oh.." Hotaru added in.

"Oh, let me get that G-String for you Hime-chan" Michiru got up and made her way to our bedroom. Michiru came back, with a small package in her hand.

"Arigato! Michiru-momma!"

"Hotaru-chan, may I see that?" I asked and held my hand out so I could see it…

My mind was going through many ideas of why Michiru had a G-string and why.. Hotaru needed a G-string.. Though I never saw Michiru.. In a G-String only in a lingerie.. I smirked…. 'Stop thinking about this!! Your attention should be on Hotaru!' My mind demanded and I was soon back with Hotaru, Michiru, and Setsuna.

Hotaru-chan handed me the small package.. Inside was a thin string.. I stared at it confused..

"Eh?"

"What is this?" I asked with one brow up.

"A G-String" Hotaru replied..

"No it isn't a G-string should look like a.."

"A G-string should look like that Hime-chan.." Michiru answered interrupting my sentence.

"Hime-chan tell Haruka-poppa what THAT G-String is for.." Setsuna giggled

"Haruka-poppa, this G-String is for my violin.."

"Oh.. Wait… wait… Oh!" I exclaimed..

I laughed nervously, only to be silenced by the two glaring eyes..

"Oh look at the time Hime-chan time for you to go to bed!"

"Oh you're right Haruka-poppa! Good Night Everyone.." Hotaru shrieked and ran up stairs to go to bed.

"Ahh, Haruka-kun, you were thinking so wrong.." Setsuna smirked and continued to talk.

"To think that Hotaru would need a G-String…"

"Yeah yeah yeah… Let's talk about something else now shall we?" I added in and put my arm around Michiru.

"I'm going to sleep now.. Good Night" Setsuna yawned and quickly ran to her bedroom.

"Haruka?" Michiru whispered.

"Hai?" I answered back.

"Did you really think Hotaru-chan would even have a G-string?"

"Hai" I chuckled. " But it was all a misunderstanding.."

Michiru giggled..

"Say, do we even have G-strings?"

"Which ones?" Michiru giggled even more.

"You know which one's I'm talking about.."

"Haruka, you know.. you would look good in a G-string.." She mumbled into my ear. I gave her a seductive smile and whispered back at her..

"And people say I'm the perverted one, But I must say it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.."

Author's Notes- Muahahahahahahaha and I had a misunderstanding of this too x I was surprised when someone screamed at me " Do you have a G-String" I almost fell out of my chair Lol. Special Thanks to my proofreaders and Editors: Angelina, Cindy, xxJollyRanch3rzxx, and DarkestxShadow.


End file.
